Harry Potter et les détraqueurs
by berkano
Summary: Harry n'a pas la réaction attendue après sa rencontre avec le détraqueur dans le train. Il est curieux et il se retrouve rapidement face à un choix : mourir ou ... [suite disponible sur mon profil sous le nom: Tous les jours] OS


Harry Potter et les Détraqueurs

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKRowling, notre grande prêtresse à tous, et à Warner Bros, s'ils veulent me céder les droits, qu'ils se manifestent, je suis intéressée :)

NdA : un nouveau petit OS, et non il n'y aura pas de suite, désolée (en fait pas du tout désolée, je l'aime comme ça et c'est moi qui décide, na!)

Résumé :

Harry n'a pas la réaction attendue après sa rencontre avec le détraqueur dans le train. Il est curieux et il se retrouve rapidement face à un choix : mourir ou ...

Vous avez treize ans la première fois que vous en croisez un, et vous êtes partagé entre une peur primaire, une curiosité sans équivalent, et le sentiment étrange que vous lui être redevable. Le détraqueur est une bête immonde, sans corps véritable, sans visage, il ne tient debout que par la magie sinistre qui ressort par tous ses pores. Mais malgré son aspect, malgré l'affreux sentiment de peur et d'incompréhension, vous n'oubliez pas que grâce à cette chose -que tous appellent monstre – vous avez pu revoir vos parents pendant un bref instant. Aucune autre magie, enseignée par les adultes du château, n'a eu le pouvoir de vous ramener près d'eux. Mais la créature l'a fait, et bien que vous soyez figé de peur à l'idée d'en revoir une, vous ne pouvez qu'être _reconnaissant_.

Alors vous cherchez, et cherchez encore des informations dans la bibliothèque. Vous y passez des soirées entières, plongé dans de vieux livres poussiéreux. Mais ce sont toujours les mêmes informations qui reviennent : créature de magie noire… très dangereuse, niveau cinq… baiser du détraqueur… Azkaban… gardien… prison inviolable… folie… Mais rien, rien sur leur création, rien sur leur mode de vie, leur pouvoir, leur langue, leurs coutumes… et ce manque de connaissance vous rend fou.

Vous en parlez à Ron. Tout ce que le sang pur peut vous dire, c'est de ne pas vous en approcher, que ce sont des _monstres_. Que les détraqueurs sont tabous, et qu'il ne faut surtout, _surtout pas_ , les approcher. Vous en parlez à Hermione, et elle vous dit tout ce que vous savez déjà, ce que vous avez lu dans des centaines de livres différents, maintes et maintes fois. Elle n'est pas curieuse comme vous, elle est horrifié, et elle jure que jamais, par Merlin, on ne pourra la forcer à s'approcher des ces _monstres_. Vous en parlez à Lupin, et celui-ci comprend mal vos questions et finit par vous promettre de vous apprendre à vous en protéger. Vous acceptez, bien sûr. Ce sera peut-être le lien que vous cherchez pour pouvoir tenter de leur _parler_.

Vous êtes grandement déçu quand vous comprenez que le Patronus fait fuir le détraqueur. Vous cherchiez juste un moyen de vous approcher sans vous évanouir, pas un sort pour les faire déguerpir. Vous finissez l'apprentissage avec un peu moins de conviction, mais vous réussissez tout de même à convoquer une brume puissante, grâce au souvenir de vos parents que vous a _offert_ ce qu'on vous apprend à combattre - risible. Lupin est ravi et impressionné, mais il vous prévient : ça ne marchera peut être pas face à un vrai détraqueur. Vous vous en fichez.

Lorsque Malfoy et ses gorilles de compagnie s'invitent au match, grimé en détraqueurs dans l'espoir de vous faire peur, vous savez immédiatement qu'ils n'en sont pas. Après tout, il n' a aucune aura grisante les entourant et ils ne sont aucunement effrayant. Lupin est surpris de votre absence de réaction : vous n'avez même pas esquisser un geste vers votre baguette. Vous expliquez avec un petit sourire que avez _su_ tout de suite que c'était un canulars, puis vous quittez le terrain. Il vous regarde partir avec un air pensif.

Un soir, vous vous glissez hors du château sous votre cape d'invisibilité et vous vous dirigez vers les limites de l'école. Devant le portail flanqué de deux statues de sangliers ailés, une troupe de détraqueur patiente, immobile, ils semblent presque vous attendre. Vous constatez avec étonnement en vous approchant que leur présence ne vous laisse plus qu'avec un vague sentiment de malaise, rien à voir avec votre précédente rencontre. Ils s'écartent, ouvrent un passage et vous encadrent, comme une allée d'honneur - une allée d'horreur serait cependant plus approprié au vu de la situation. Le détraqueur au centre de ses comparses ne vous est pas inconnu, il s'agit de celui du train. Il ne parle pas, n'esquisse aucun mouvement montrant qu'il a seulement _perçu_ votre présence, mais vous le sentez, au plus profond de vous, vous appeler. C'est comme un fil au fond de votre esprit qui était endormi jusqu'à maintenant, un fil qui présentement tire sans relâche vers la créature en face de vous. Vous ne comprenez même pas comment vous avez pu le reconnaître, tous les détraqueurs sont identiques après tout. Mais vous _savez_ que c'est lui, et c'est suffisant.

Il sort sa main de sous sa cape, et sans aucune peur vous approchez la vôtre. Vous êtes cerné par les créatures les plus maléfiques du monde après tout, qu'est ce qu'une poignée de main va changer à la situation ? Le contact est doux, plus que ne l'a laissé espérer la main recouverte de croûtes sèches. Et soudain, c'est comme si vous étiez dans son esprit, l'esprit de la chose devant vous, et que le monde réel n'existait plus. Vous êtes dans le noir complet, pas une goutte de lumière, mais vous sentez toujours votre main dans celle de celui en face de vous, et c'est rassurant quelque part.

Vous l'entendez pour la première fois parler. Il a une voix rauque, vibrante, cassée comme s'il ne l'avait pas utilisé depuis des siècles – et c'est peut être le cas après tout. Il vous appelle « petit sorcier », il vous traite comme un enfant et vous demande de retourner chez vous, dans votre _maison._ Cela aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, vous auriez été terriblement vexé et vous seriez parti sans vous retourner. Mais cela fait des _mois_ que vous attendez ce moment, et rien ne pourra éteindre la flamme de joie pure qui a brûlée en vous lorsqu'il a prononcé son premier mot en votre présence. Alors vous dîtes non. _Non_. Et cela vous semble être la première fois de votre vie que vous osez refuser ce que vous demande quelqu'un de bien plus âgé que vous. Car il est certainement plus âgé que vous, il doit avoir des siècles.

Il n'essaie même pas d'être plus menaçant pour vous faire partir, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de vous fixer – où tout du moins, vous avez l'impression qu'il vous fixe dans ce monde de ténèbres qu'est le votre depuis ce qu'il vous semble des heures - avec mécontentement. Vous lui demandez où vous êtes, il vous dit qu'il ne peut pas répondre. Vous lui demandez s'il a un nom, il vous dit qu'il ne peut pas répondre. Vous lui demandez à quoi il ressemble sous sa cape, il vous dit qu'il ne peut pas répondre. Vous le fixez en silence, enfin vous fixez l'obscurité devant vous, et vous attendez qu'il accepte de vous dire quelque chose. _N'importe quoi_. Il pousse ce qui ressemble fortement à un soupir, et vous dit que si vous voulez vraiment, _vraiment,_ avoir des réponses à vos questions, vous devez aller chez lui, dans sa maison. Vous ne demandez pas où, vous savez : Azkaban est le seul lieu qu'il peut appeler maison. Il vous avertit que c'est un allé simple, mais vous ne l'écoutez plus qu'à peine, concentré sur votre prochain objectif.

Le retour au château après cette étrange rencontre se fait dans un brouillard aussi soudain qu'inattendu. Vous ne voyez pratiquement plus devant vous et vous manquez plusieurs fois de vous casser la cheville sur le chemin glissant. Puis, installé dans votre fauteuil préféré de la salle commune, vous réfléchissez : comment allez vous vous infiltrer dans une prison réputée inviolable ? Cependant tout est relatif au vue de l'évasion _spectaculaire_ – pour les sorciers- de Sirius Black. Sérieusement, ils ne pouvaient pas croire que de simple _grilles_ et des créatures _maléfiques_ allaient retenir définitivement le _bras droit_ de Voldemort ? Et ils ne savaient même pas _quand_ le sorcier s'était enfui, car ils ne vérifiaient pas les cellules régulièrement. Pour vous, Black avait très bien pu s'échapper des mois auparavant sans que personne ne le remarque.

Ron est venu vous voir, perplexe, se matin. Il a remarqué que vous ne vous étiez pas inscrit pour rester à Noël au château. C'est sûr que vu tout ce que vous lui avez raconté sur votre famille, c'est étonnant que vous souhaitiez rentrer pour les fêtes. Vous inventez vaguement une histoire sur resserrer les liens familiaux, mais il ne semble pas convaincu, et vaguement inquiet. Il n'a pas _besoin_ de savoir que vous ne comptez même pas poser un pied dans la maison de votre tante. Pas plus que vous avez prévu de vous introduire au sein d'un des bâtiments les mieux gardé au monde.

Vous quittez finalement Poudlard en même temps que les reste des étudiants, sous le regard mécontent de Ron, qui reste seul, et celui soucieux de Dumbledore. Alors qu'Hermione quitte le train précipitamment pour rejoindre ses parents, vous disparaissez furtivement dans la foule moldue après avoir libéré Hedwidge. Vous êtes dans une gare et vous en profitez, rapidement vous prenez un billet pour Édimbourg afin de vous rapprocher de votre but.

Quelques heures plus tard, vous débarquez dans une ville totalement inconnue et ensevelie sous un matelas de neige abondante.Vous vous déplacez _étonnement_ rapidement pour quelqu'un de votre taille. Vous trouvez rapidement un petit hôtel près du port et malgré l'air peu commode de l'hôtesse, après que vous ayez rapidement inventé un mensonge sur le retard qu'à pris le train de vos parents, elle accepte de vous louer une chambre pour la nuit.

Le lendemain, à l'aube, votre valise rétrécie en poche, vous êtes sur un ponton du port et vous fixez d'un air intéressé la pancarte de location des bateaux. Le principal problème est que vous êtes un peu jeune pour pouvoir prétendre vouloir voguer seul, et pour louer le matériel sans adulte référent. Vous quittez le port sans un regard en arrière et après une heure de marche détendue le long de la mer, en mangeant une crêpe achetée sur le chemin, vous êtes sur une belle plage bordée de maison typique du pays. En d'autres circonstances, vous auriez sans doute admiré le cadre magnifique, mais vous n'avez d'yeux que pour les quelques cabanon répandus le long de la plage. Nul doute qu'à l'intérieur de l'un d'eux vous trouverez une embarcation que vous pourrez manœuvrer.

Le soleil se lève tout juste et la plage est encore vide, mais vous décidez de reporter votre excursion à la soirée : pas besoin qu'un moldu lève-tôt débarque et détruise votre tentative, vous n'aurez qu'une seule chance. Vous vous asseyez donc dans le sable frais, emmitouflé dans la cape de fourrure de Poudlard, et admirez le levé de l'astre. La plage ne tarde pas à se remplir et vous ne regrettez pas d'avoir décidé d'attendre. Vous observez les familles se promener avec une pointe d'envie, et vous vous forcez à vous concentrer de nouveau sur les cabanons. Certains sont ouverts, des hommes et des femmes s'occupant de tirer à l'extérieur de petites chaloupes. Vous vous levez et, tout en avançant, vous laissez traîner votre regard sur chaque embarcation et chaque cabanon : il faut trouver un canot petit, que vous pourrez tirez seul jusqu'à la mer, mais qui ne se retournera pas en haute mer, et qui est peu protégé. Vous arpentez toute la plage avant de faire votre choix, et vous repérez bien son emplacement.

La journée s'écoule doucement, vous mangez une pizza achetée le long de la promenade et vous rêvassez au bord de l'eau. Le bruit des vagues vous berce et vous finissez par vous endormir, bien au chaud sous votre cape. Lorsque vous vous réveillez, il fait nuit noire. La lune est dans son premier quart et n'éclaire qu'à peine les environs. Un coup d'œil à votre montre vous apprend qu'il est minuit passé et vous vous dirigez sans hésitation vers la bicoque repérée dans la journée. Une planche disjointe vous permet de vous glisser à l'intérieur sans encombre et vous débarrez la porte pour sortir le petit bateau. Vous le traînez avec quelques difficultés vers la mer, puis le poussez à l'eau avant de monter à bord. Cette nuit la mer est particulièrement calme, les vagues faisant à peine tanguer le frêle esquif.

Vous allumez le moteur dans une courte pétarade et vous vous éloignez vers le large sans un regard en arrière. Toute la journée, vous avez senti au plus profond de vous l'appel des gardiens de la prison. Ils ne sont pas loin et ils vous attendent. Et, _enfin_ , vous pouvez les rejoindre.

Vous conduisez à l'aveugle, vous fiant seulement à ce lien, ce fil en vous qui tire vers ce que savez être Azkaban. Finalement, le canot bute contre l'îlot où se dresse la prison. Vous descendez sur le rivage sans hésitation et vous vous dirigez vers le bâtiment. Comme vous l'aviez prévu, aucune alarme n'a retentit lorsque vous avez débarqué : les sorciers ne peuvent concevoir que l'on veuille se rendre à la prison de façon moldue - _imbéciles_. Le silence règne sur l'île, de temps en temps coupé par un hurlement strident qui vient sans aucun doute de la bâtisse.

Lorsque vous pénétrez dans l'enceinte de l'édifice, vous êtes rapidement entouré par une foule de détraqueurs. Vous avez alors la confirmation que ceux de Poudlard retenaient leur pouvoir lors de votre dernière rencontre, car vous ressentez de nouveau pleinement leur présence, et c'est avec le cris de votre mère dans vos oreilles que vous vous évanouissez, _encore_.

A votre réveil, vous êtes allongés face contre sol dans la même cour que la veille. Des détraqueurs passent près de vous, vous frôlant parfois, sans vous accorder un regard. Vous êtes mi-soulagé, mi-triste de voir qu'ils n'ont plus d'effet sur vous. Le lien, le _fil_ , en vous tire encore, et vous suivez ce sentiment jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Vous êtes dans une grande salle vide, les murs sont d'un gris triste qui correspond parfaitement à l'atmosphère. Un détraqueur entre, glisse jusqu'à vous et vous tend la main. Vous n'hésitez pas longtemps avant de la serrer, maintenant que vous avez compris comment ils communiquent. De nouveau, vous plongez dans l'obscurité et une voix, moins abîmée que la précédente, retentit.

Il vous demande pourquoi vous êtes là et vous expliquez la vision que vous avez à leur contact, et surtout votre _insatiable_ curiosité pour leur espèce. Il ne semble pas surpris, mais en même temps comment pourrait il _montrer_ de la surprise ? Vous comprenez un peu mieux l'obscurité dans laquelle vous êtes plongé : il faut plus se fier à son ressenti qu'à sa vision pour percevoir les sentiments de son vis-à-vis.

Il vous parle de son histoire, de leur création à tous par un sorcier noir qui a transformé des morts moldus en créatures magiques immondes. Il explique leur colère contre leur maître, celui qui les avait créé, mais également leur désarroi quand il est mort, les laissant orphelin. Il révèle la Faim qui les _dévore_ , inlassablement, à chaque instant de leur non-vie depuis le décès de celui qui les maintenait sain d'esprit. Les sentiments positifs qu'ils absorbent, bien que jamais suffisants, leur permettent de rester en équilibre sur le fil menant à la folie au moindre basculement. Leur absence d'âme les rend instable, les empêche de raisonner clairement, de simplement voir au-delà de l'instant présent.

Vous êtes horrifié bien sûr, après tout vous êtes un _héro –_ franchement qui a eu cette idée idiote de vous nommer _héro-_ , c'est votre job de plaindre les innocentes victimes. Apparemment le ressenti des émotions va dans les deux sens, au vu du rire qui résonne dans votre crane suite à votre dernière réflexion mentale. Mais pour une fois, vous êtes sincèrement désolé pour leur situation. Ce n'est pas comme quand vous demandez pardon à votre Tante Pétunia pour avoir fait trop cuire le bacon, ou comme quand vous avez rencontré Hagrid et vous vous êtes excusez de ne pas le connaître, comme si c'était _votre_ faute.

Vous demandez pourquoi personne ne _sait_ , pourquoi ils sont si seuls, si abandonnés. La réponse n'aurait pas due vous étonner, alors que vous avez vu tous les jours de votre vie à Poudlard Malfoy, et un grand nombre de sang pur toutes maisons confondues, tout faire pour n'avoir aucun contact physique avec Hermione. Comme si son sang allait les salir par simple _touché_. Les détraqueurs ont besoin d'une jonction physique directe entre eux et leur interlocuteur pour communiquer, et aucun sorcier n'a accepté de les toucher depuis leur maître. Alors ils ont passé un pacte avec le ministère il y a maintenant trois siècles, les autorisant à garder la prison et à se repaître des sentiments positifs des âmes présentes, ce qui les préserve tout juste de la folie, mais jamais ne les libère de la Faim.

Et maintenant, sans savoir dans quoi vous vous lancez, _comme d'habitude_ , vous demandez ce que vous pouvez faire pour aider. Vous apprenez alors que si, le détraqueur peut montrer de la surprise contrairement à ce que vous pensiez tantôt. Il vous parle d'un vieux rituel, vous ne pourrez le faire qu'une fois et avec un seul détraqueur, mais toute la communauté vous en serait vraiment reconnaissante. Si un seul des leurs pouvait être délivré ce serait déjà une grande victoire et un signe d'espoir pour ces êtres qui sont sur terre depuis si longtemps. Il rechigne à vous en parler cependant, et vous comprenez rapidement pourquoi. C'est un rituel de magie noire, très noire, très _sale_. Peu approprié au héro que vous êtes sensé être. Il vous prévient que s'il vous en parle et que vous refusez de l'exécuter en leur présence, ils devront vous tuer pour éviter que vous ne révéliez ce rituel oublié au reste du monde.

A force d'insister, il vous en dit tout de même un peu plus : il vous faudrait partager votre âme avec le détraqueur, lui offrir un petit peu de ce qu'il n'a pas à partir de votre réserve _personnelle_. Vous seriez liés à vie, et il mourrait en même temps que vous il ne pourrait pas vous quitter sans ressentir de nouveau la Faim, qui ne serait assouvie qu'avec votre présence constante à ses côté. Et il vous serait donc totalement, _définitivement_ , fidèle. Presque comme un esclave, acquiesce le détraqueur à contrecœur quand vous posez la question. Mais tous préféreraient vivre une vie d'esclave, puis mourir, plutôt que de continuer cette non-vie.

Votre décision est rapidement prise. Après tout, vous voulez vivre - et non mourir pour vous êtes trop renseigné sur ce rituel – et si cela permet d'en sauver un et de vous attacher un fidèle compagnon dans votre lutte contre Voldemort, il n'y a pas de raison d'hésiter. Vous espérer cependant que l'aspect pratique ne sera pas trop dégouttant.

A nouveau le détraqueur ,semble surpris de votre accord, mais plus encore lorsque vient votre unique condition : vous souhaitez vous lier au détraqueur que vous avez rencontré dans le train , le premier que vous ayez jamais rencontré. Vous êtes un sorcier étrange, pense sans l'ombre d'un doute la créature qui vous fait face. Qui se soucie à part vous que les détraqueurs soient des individus distincts et non une foule d'éléments interchangeables ?

Deux jours plus tard, on vient vous prévenir que les préparatifs du rituel sont terminés et que les détraqueurs vous attendent dans la cour. Vous avez à peine posé un pied à l'extérieur de votre _chambre_ -si on peut appeler ainsi une cellule désaffectée- que vous sentez la présence d'un détraqueur bien particulier. Cela doit effectivement être le jour J s'il est présent. Vous le saluez dès que vous le croisez et s'il avait des sourcils, vous êtes sur qu'il serait maintenant haut sur son front inexistant.

La cour est recouverte par un pentacle -vraiment ? _Original_ \- à sept branches d'un noir profond qui ressemble à s'y m'éprendre au liquide visqueux qui suinte des mains de tous les détraqueurs présents. On vous fait signe et vous vous dirigez vers le centre de l'étoile en vous demandant vaguement si vous ne faites pas une connerie. Vous allez vraiment pratiquer de la magie noire en compagnie des créatures les plus repoussantes que vous ayez jamais vu.

Sans comprendre comment, vous vous retrouvez rapidement entièrement nu et recouvert de petites entailles qui forment des runes sur toute votre peau, d'où dévalent de minces filets de sang. On ne vous avait pas prévenu que ce serait aussi _putain_ de douloureux. Et soudain, vous entendez les détraqueurs chanter. Ce n'est pas comme lorsque vous êtes dans leur esprit où comme lorsqu'ils poussent des râle rauques pour montrer leur Faim, c'est un chant guttural qui résonne dans toute la cour et jusqu'au plus profond de vos os, comme s'ils vous plongeaient dans un bain noir et _vibrant_ en rythme. C'est hypnotique et calme, cela vous fige sur place tout en vous donnant envie de courir loin, très loin, de fuir cette sensation trompeuse de sérénité, de sécurité et de paix. Il n'y a pas de paroles, ce sont juste des sons juxtaposés qui se répètent encore et encore.

Vous apercevez non loin de vous le détraqueur du train – il serait vraiment temps que vous appreniez son nom au lieu de vous répéter bêtement à chaque fois- et si vous pouviez parler, vous le supplieriez d'arrêter toute cette folie, mais vous ne pouvez même pas bouger une lèvre. La douleur qui vous traverse la tête est vive et inattendue, et vous vous effondrez au sol, tous vos muscles figés lâchant conjointement. Vous hurlez, enfin vous supposez que c'est vous, vous entendez un long cri de douleur mais vous ne sentez plus _rien_. Ni la pierre sous votre joue, ni les coupures sur votre peau, ni même le froid environnant. Tout devient noir.

Quelques heures -ou est-ce des jours ?- plus tard, vous vous réveillez dans votre chambre habituelle. Mais vous n'êtes plus seul. Sans même ouvrir les yeux, vous sentez cette force, cette deuxième vie _en vous_. Le fil qui tirait en vous a retrouvé son extrémité en la présence du détraqueur. Il est là, sa capuche relevée laisse voir un visage mort et froid aux yeux et dents d'un noir d'encre et à la peau blanche. Il n'a aucun cheveux et son crâne est d'un gris cendre, de temps à autre rehaussé d'une veine d'un violet maladif. Ses lèvres, ses oreilles et son nez sont inexistants, remplacés par de la peau parfaitement lisse.

Vous échangez un regard, et c'est comme si votre âme se reconnectait, vous ressentez ce qu'il ressent, vous pensez ce qu'il pense, vous formez un tout bien plus complexe que lorsque vous étiez seul. Et pour la première fois, vous partagez vos noms : Harry et John – qui aurait pu penser qu'un détraqueur ait un nom aussi _commun_ ?. Il sourit à votre pensée, et il n'y a nul besoin de paroles, même si vous êtes sûr que maintenant il peut parler à voix haute. Vous vous comprenez.

Le reste des vacances passe rapidement dans la forteresse, entouré des frères de votre moitié -rien de romantique, juste un fait. Tous vous assurent de leur soutient, pour n'importe quelle cause. Vous êtes devenu un symbole d'espoir pour leur peuple, et cette fois c'est vraiment de votre fait. C'est bientôt l'heure du retour et de votre rentrée à Poudlard, et bien que vous ne souhaitiez plus trop reprendre les cours, bien installer dans votre prison, vous devez poursuivre votre éducation magique. De toute façon, John a décidé de se comporter comme votre père, et vous n'avez pas envie de vous faire de nouveau gronder pour avoir séché les cours cette fois-ci.

Le voyage est rapide. John vous a fait directement arriver devant les portes de l'école et vous suit alors que vous pénétrez dans l'enceinte. Votre entrée dans la Grande Salle est remarquée bien entendu, ce n'est pas _courant_ qu'un étudiant arrive en retard, un détraqueur le suivant comme son ombre. Le directeur a beau tempêter de tous les diables, ils ne vous sépareront pas, vous le savez. Ils peuvent bien essayer si ça leur chante, mais John vous retrouvera _toujours_. Vous le sentez, et vous avez appris à vous fier à ce sentiment au cours des dernières semaines, après tout il vous a mené vers la meilleure rencontre de toute votre vie.

— — —

Review ? Please !


End file.
